bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vengeance
}} '''Vengeance' (報復, Hōfuku) is a Spirit who works as one of Shigenaga Arma's bodyguards and assassins. Once a Marshal from the 19th Century, Vengeance served his hometown of Contention, Arizona loyally and honorably, acting fairly towards the civilians and his fellow countrymen and always carrying out justice whenever it was needed. He was soon betrayed by his own Posse, his friends who had taken a bounty from a crime lord and shot numerous times, left for dead in a ditch several miles outside of his hometown. His Spirit, which was so strong and so intent on carrying out justice, he became the aspect of Vengeance incarnate. A renowned marksman, Vengeance, as his name implies, primarily to help other spirits, even damned ones to exact revenge on those they wish to see suffer a fate similar, if not worse, than their own. While many consider this a "noble" goal, helping bring some form of closure to Hell-bound beings before their final fate, Vengeance does not offer his services freely, and often demands what is left of the contractor's soul as payment, so as to prolong his own. Appearance Vengeance's skin is a sickly pale shade, dotted with large maroon blisters and blotches, causing him to resemble a zombie more than anything else. One would also be blameless for expecting Vengeance to have low physical strength, as he appears to have not eaten in years; his ribcages are almost always visibly pressing against his skin, along with other noticeable bones. His eyes are dim and grayed out, possibly indicating that this legendary marksman is in fact blind, a notion that Vengeance often laughs at, but never fully confirms nor denies, as those who question him about it are usually the ones whom he is preparing to kill. Vengeance's choice of attire is an interesting one, compared to many others who reside in the same plane of existence as himself. He dons a long, blackish brown cloak over his shoulders that extends down to his ankles, it's tattered and feathered ends being a noticeable trademark of his. He has two bandoliers strapped across his otherwise bare torso, each containing several cartridges and weaponized tools all across their front and back sides. His pants are long and of the same shade as his cloak, appearing to be rather slacky and also containing the two holsters which house his two favorite pistols. Finally, he wears a distinctly rustled and beat-up cowboy hat which has a white headband strapped around it's forehead saying "Number 1". Personality Vengeance appears to be a murderous and cold-hearted killer, and both cases are true, of course, but he is more sophisticated in these regards than many of his other spiritual brethren. Vengeance lives for battle and thrills in the opportunity to raise his guns against an enemy who is capable of challenging him, but he only ever does so when there is purpose involved, his contracts often being the most common of his reasons. When he engages an enemy in combat, he sets his sights on finishing the fight, whether it results in his opponent's death or his own. Vengeance believes that a fight is a clash of souls, a way to determine who is strongest not physically, but spiritually; he considers the victor to be the one who struggles and fights to the very end, even if they die. One who flees from a fight is one who should be killed in the most violent and painful way possible, as he considers it disrespectful to both them and himself, a sign that their soul and passion were never strong enough to pursue, and that they don't consider his own soul worth engaging. In battle, Vengeance is ruthless and tactical, exploiting any and all possible chances to defeat his opponent. Some say that he plays dirty, but he scoffs at this, saying that a battle is something that is meant to be won, not stylized or glorified; he is contracted to kill the opponent, not play by their rules. However, should he become spirited in a fight, he can tend to drag the fight and use more sadistic tactics, such as shooting the opponent's limbs or disarming them even when they are losing the capability to fight back. He is rarely concerned with injuries that he might sustain, even if he makes an effort to avoid them as much as he can. This is because of his unique talent, Karma, which practically makes him immortal. It's because of Karma that he also never runs from a fight, even if he's on the losing end, for he knows that he will always manage to recover and hunt them down once more another day. One might say that Vengeance is utterly fearless, and this is mostly true. He does have one major fear, however, and that is him being forgotten entirely, for if no one can remember him, he cannot regain his form after death and will thus cease to exist entirely. Despite his appearance and fighting style, Vengeance is an honorable person, to an extent of course. He prefers to initially greet his enemy head on, introducing himself and proclaiming his reasons for tracking them down. In his mind, to strike an enemy before properly introducing oneself demonstrates weakness, and a lack of resolve. He never raises his weapon against civilians, saying that he doesn't need to waste the ammunition on someone who doesn't ask for it, but he will wound or even kill them if they instigate violence towards him; as an extension of this, he also does not harm children. However, this doesn't stop him from killing friends or relatives of children if someone has contracted him to kill them. He is also respectful to women, and often physically beats men who treat women poorly when he catches sight of evil acts being committed against them. History Powers and Abilities Karma (カルマ, Karuma): A unique ability belonging to Vengeance, solidifying him as something far more than just a simple spirit. Vengeance's Spiritual Pressure carries the capability to imprint memories of himself into the psyche of people around him, making it to where they will be unable to naturally forget about his existence. Upon doing this, people who have had memories of Vengeance forced upon them will not be able to completely kill him, and he practically becomes immortal. His foe may cut his entire body up into pieces, burn him into ashes, or obliterate him into nothingness, none of it matters; Vengeance will always regain his form, be it in a matter of minutes or days, depending on the severity of his injuries or manner of death. His state of being relies almost entirely on the memories of those whom he has imprinted himself upon, and so long as people remember him, be it from his looks to his behavior, he will continue to live and hunt those who have committed sins in their lives. This makes him the perfect bounty hunter, as no matter how hard his opponents will try to destroy him, or even forget him, he will always return and resume his hunt for them once more. Master Gunslinger: In a world dominated by the sword, Vengeance rejects the notion of fighting with a blade and relies almost entirely on using his two personal handguns. In the hands of a master, these weapons are capable of outclassing even the greatest of swordsmen, for with them, Vengeance can fight at both close range and long range. Unlike most gunmen, Vengeance uses a special form of combat he refers to as "Gun Fu", a fighting style which relies on close range gun fighting. The primary means of executing this fighting style is waiting for the opponent to get within melee range, before proceeding to use a very elusive and mobile martial arts style in harmony with one's own gunshots. Gun Fu places emphasis on two factors: shooting the enemy as efficiently as possible, and avoiding retaliating strikes. Successfully shooting the opponent depends on knowing where exactly enemy positions are whilst retaliating to the user, which makes aiming less of a priority (especially when the two combatants are at close range) and allows the user to kill his opponent with pre-emptive fire before they can present a true threat. Avoiding oncoming strikes is also more statistical in nature, as Vengeance does not rely on simple evasions through observations of what the opponent's move is so much as he relies on knowing what the opponent's move will be. To put it simply, Gun Fu relies on Vengeance shooting where the enemy is most likely to be, while not being where the enemy is most likely to strike at him. Using this style, Vengeance was noted to have killed over 60 combatants in just under 30 seconds, being too fast and too accurate for any of them to follow or counter. His own reflexes allow him to bend and twist around the strikes and blows of his enemies whilst also exposing their future movements, of which he can easily exploit and then proceed to viciously execute them with a single bullet. The length of his gun barrels allows him to block oncoming sword strikes with relative ease, which makes it to where he can also counter them with more gunshots. This also allows him to use his pistols as makeshift clubs by using their barrels as handles and using their butts to violently strike down the opponent, or even disarm them of their own weapon by using hook-like maneuvers Trivia